Petit ami secret
by lia jade
Summary: Harry sort avec sont petit ami s'en suit une rencontre avec Cho Chang,qui essait de l'inviter, s'en suit une petite crise de jalousie. Attention yaoi lemon. Soyez gentil c'est ma première fic


Je tient a preciser que les personnage ne sot pas de moi mais a Mme Rowling, tous le monde le sais mais bon c'est pas trés grave on va dire xd.

Homophobe passait votre chemin venait pas vous plaindre après je vous aurait prévenus et les plus jeune aussi attention passage citronné.

Pour ceux qui sont toujours la, soyez indulgent je vous en supplie c'est ma toute première fic, je tient a remercier Quebequoise qui m'as corriger.

Il me reste plus qu'as vous souhaité une bonne lecture.

- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter alias le survivant était en train de faire ses courses avec son petit ami. Petit ami secret je précise. Par conséquent ils s'étaient séparés au chemin de traverse.

Harry pensait que «ça» ça n'était pas faire les course ensemble mais son copain disait que si. Donc Harry laissait faire car il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son amant adoré pour si peu.

Pendant qu'il flânait dans les différents magasins, Harry tomba sur Cho Chang, miss baiser baveux.

- Harry ça fait longtemps, ça va?

- Oui ça va et toi qu'est ce que tu deviens?

- Moi, je suis medicomage et toi?

- Prof de danse. Et ta vie amoureuse, t'as quelqu'un? Dit-elle en faisant une moue qu'elle espérait séductrice

- Non, j'ai personne, répondît-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre avec moi?

- Heu, non, non je crois que j'ai l...

- Tiens, tiens voila Potty et sa groupie favorite!

- Malfoy, t'as besoin d'être aussi désagréable, tu ne pourrais pas dire bonjour comme tous le monde?

- Je fais comme je l'entends, ma chère. Susurra-t-il en lui envoyant son regard le plus noir.

Pendant ce temps Harry regarda l'échange légèrement abasourdi. Il finit finalement par se reprendre.

- Ecoute la fouine, moi au moins j'ai des admiratrices comparé à certain.

- Ho, Har... heu Potter, t'inquiète ta petite groupie a aussi fait partie des miennes à une époque. N'est ce pas ma petite Cho...

- Je...oui mais Harry c'est du passé je te jure!

- Tu n'as pas de compte a me rendre tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire;

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était quelques jours après ce baiser baveux et si dégoutant que ta petite amie m'a si bien décrits. Attend, elle m'a même dit qu'elle était sur que t'étais toujours puceaux. Je suis sûr que c'est toujours le cas et en plus tu ne sais même pas embrasser.

- T'inquiète mes conquête ne se sont jamais plaintes espèce de petit con. Je ferais bien d'y aller.

- Au pauvre petit Potty je t'ai blessé toi et ton micropenis.

- Harry attend et notre verre.

- Une autre fois peut être, répondit il avec un ton énerve

Il sortit du magasin et transplana.

Il ne restait plus que Cho et Draco,

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça, t'as gâché toutes les chances que j'avais! dit elle en larme

- Parce que tu croyais que t'avais une chance SALOPE! Sur ce, il partit à son tour.

Une fois chez lui Draco tomba sur un Potter plus que légèrement énervé.

-JE POURRAIS SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'A PRIS? Rugit il

- Tu m'appartiens et cette conne te draguait!

Son petit Harry le regarda comme on regarde un extraterrestre

- T'avais besoin de dire que j'avais un micropenis ? A la limite ce serait vrai. Et en plus t'as déjà couché avec elle ! Moi aussi j'ai de quoi être jaloux et tu m'appartiens aussi dit il avec une voix sensuelle. Draco sembla comprendre le message et regarda son amant avec un regard dans lequel ce lisait du désir.

- Et si tu me montrerais à quel point ton pénis peut être gros dit il en effleurant légèrement le dit pénis qui commençait a grossir justement.

- N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens Draco, dit il en commençant à enlever la chemise très légèrement encombrante de son vis à vis. Il se mit alors à embrasser de délicieux torse au teint d'albâtre et il entendit la respiration saccadée de son dragon personnel. Il descendit encore pour finalement tomber sur le bouton de jean qu'il déboutonna avec une lenteur qui agaça plus qu'autre chose Draco. Il le fit lui même

- On est jamais mieux servi que par soit même! Sur ces bonnes paroles, il enleva son jean et son boxer

- Et bien bébé si tu me montrais ça, dit il avec un sourire ravageur.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Branle toi

- C'est toi qui l'auras voulu chéri.

Il prit sa queue avec sa main droite et il commença doucement. Il gémissait sous le regard assombrit de désir de Harry. Harry qui se plaça derrière lui, se baissa et inséra un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Il gémit encore plus fort

- Plus, plus je t'en supplie

- Un Malfoy ne supplie pas Draco. Tu mérites une punition.

- Je...hum...puni...mooooi Haaaaa! Il inséra un second doigt d'un coup, tout en lui pinçant légèrement ces bourses.

- Harry

- Quoi amour ?

- Je veux plus

- Comme tu veux !

Harry enleva brusquement ces deux doigts, se remit devant lui, le poussa sur la table et avala son désir d'un coup. Il fit des vas et viens d'un rythme long très long

- Harry plus vite, dit il en essayant de bouger ses hanches que Harry tenait solidement

- Quelle impatience petit dragon, dit-il en plaçant ces deux jambes sur ses épaules, le surélevant. Il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup

-Ha, Harry enfin. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, lorsque Draco bougea soudainement, lui donnant ainsi la permission pour bouger, brutalement. Il savait que son amour aimait quand c'était brutal,

-Harry… plus vite

-Hum,

Il toucha un point qui lui fit voir les étoiles. Draco n'était plus que gémissement à la recherche du plaisir ultime. Ils atteignirent l'extase. Draco en premier qui resserra son fourreau si étroit et chaud qu'Harry ne put se contenir et jouit a l'intérieur de lui. Il finit s'écroula sur Draco.

- J'adore ton visage quand tu jouis, chuchota t'il a l'oreille d'un Draco essoufflé.

- Que veux tu, un Malfoy et toujours magnifique, dit il

- Harry?

- Oui?

- J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir crier au monde que tu m'appartiens. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais honte de toi ou un truc comme ça. Harry, est ce que t'aurais honte de sortir avec un ancien mangemort ? Tout le monde sait que j'étais un espion.

- Non c'est pas ça Draco, dit le brun tout en se retirant, ce qui provoqua un léger gémissement de son amant.

Il s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine.

J'ai juste un peu peur de la réaction de mes amis.

- Alors tu pourrais leur dire, hein?

- Ce soir bébé, dit il en souriant à son amour.

- Promis?

- Promis, dit il attendri.

- Harry ?

- Oui ? Dit ce dernier un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Qui c'est, tes autres conquêtes chéri? dit il d'un ton froid qui fit ravaler son sourire à son amant.

Fin


End file.
